Tension
by God's Tears
Summary: La tempête n'était pas la seule à décharger ses émotions. UA.


**Disclaimer :** Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **TENSION**

* * *

Il pleuvait.

Les gouttes se heurtaient au carreau et glissaient de manière sinueuse. Le ciel était un amas de noirceur, jusqu'à ce qu'un éclair vienne le déchirer. Le vent fouettait les branches et l'orage grondait son mécontentement.

Doucement, elle se frotta les bras et rencontra les manches du T-Shirt dont elle s'était vêtue. Elle avait allumé la lumière du salon, créant une certaine ambiance de calme. Tout près était posé un livre dont elle vint en caresser la couverture. Peut-être qu'un peu de lecture ne lui ferait pas de mal.

« Hey. »

Erza sursauta, surprise par la présence dans la pièce. Bientôt le jeune homme la rejoignit, son corps aux muscles parfaitement dessinés se mouvant avec élégance – et avec une fierté presque mêlée à de l'arrogance qui avait autant le don de l'agacer que de lui plaire –.

« Je pensais que tu dormais, dit-elle en frottant son torse imberbe.

\- C'était le cas, affirma-t-il, mais tu n'étais plus là. »

Lorsque sa paume toucha sa joue droite et que son pouce traça amoureusement la courbure de ses lèvres, elle esquissa un sourire et plongea dans l'émeraude de son regard. Elle apprécia la manière dont les paillettes dorées s'illuminaient lorsqu'un éclair tiraillait les nuages, incapable de s'en lasser même après tout ce temps – ça faisait trois mois que Gerald avait aménagé dans son modeste appartement, délaissant totalement le sien qui pourtant était bien plus spacieux et luxueux –.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ?, s'enquit-il. Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? »

Elle hocha la tête, les paupières mi-closes et le visage appuyé contre sa main rugueuse.

« C'est à cause du temps ou autre chose ?

\- Je repensais à cette journée...

\- Il l'aurait su tôt ou tard.

\- Je sais bien mais le voir ainsi… je ne sais pas.

\- Tu regrettes ? »

Son ton s'était fait soudain amer et elle fronça les sourcils tout en s'écartant légèrement.

« Non.

\- Alors pourquoi revenir là-dessus ?

\- Simon est mon ami Ge-

\- Et aussi ex petit-ami, la coupa-t-il. Sérieusement, tu crois que lui te considère comme une _amie_? Parce qu'à la manière dont il te regarde, je peux t'assurer que ce n'est absolument pas le cas. »

Son cœur cogna d'une manière douloureusement délicieuse. Elle s'humidifia les lèvres et reprit la parole, presque moqueuse, et s'écarta cette fois définitivement de lui, une main contre le torse aux pectoraux raffermis.

« Tu ne serais pas jaloux par hasard ?

\- J'ai toutes les raisons de l'être. »

Son murmure alluma une flammèche, juste dans le creux de son bas-ventre. Elle la sentait. Elle brûlait.

« Simon est intelligent. Il est charmant et plaît beaucoup. Il travaille avec toi. D'ailleurs, sa carrière est brillante. Il est connu pour ses grandes capacités. Ah, est-ce que j'ai oublié de mentionner qu'il te connaît depuis que vous avez dix ans ? Que vous être sortis ensemble pendant plus de cinq ans ? Sans compter que vous avez failli vous _fiancer_ et- »

Il s'interrompit lorsqu'elle l'embrassa tendrement, non sans une pointe d'un désir qui rongeait son être. Ses lèvres picorèrent encore un peu les siennes, mémorisant encore une fois cette façon qu'elles avaient de bouger avec une harmonie inimitable. Quand elle eut fini, elle arrêta de se tenir sur la pointe des pieds mais continua de le fixer.

« Tu ne devrais pas être jaloux de lui ou… ou même de ce qu'il y a eu entre lui et moi parce que c'est fini. C'est _toi_ que j'aime, chuchota la rousse, et tu es l'homme le plus parfait qu'il m'ait été permis de rencontrer. Tu es… beau, drôle. Tu as des connaissances sur tant de sujets différents que c'en est impressionnant, bien plus qu'un simple diplôme ou une renommée dans le monde médical. »

S'écartant d'elle, le jeune homme grimaça un peu avant de prendre la parole, comme hésitant sur les mots à employer.

« J'aimerai juste qu'il… »

Gerald soupira et passa une main sur sa nuque. Il était nerveux.

« Qu'il quoi ? »

Son regard esquiva le sien pendant une minute. Son pouls palpitait avec force sous sa peau.

« Qu'il _quoi_ Gerald ? »

Le moment où ses yeux transpercèrent les siens, elle sentit son corps s'embraser et son cœur battre la chamade.

« J'aimerais qu'il comprenne que tu es à moi, maintenant. »

Sa voix était sortie rauque – craquante dans le fond – et un exquis frisson remonta le long de son échine. Gerald avait ce côté diablement addictif, cette manière d'être possessif, cette façon de lui dire qu'elle lui appartenait entièrement.

« Il le sait.

\- Mais je veux qu'il l'intègre.

\- Et ce sera le cas. Avec le temps, ajouta la rousse.

\- J'en ai assez d'être patient. »

Brusquement, Gerald plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes et elle poussa un gémissement contre sa bouche. Elle haleta sous les mains se faufilant sous le T-Shirt. Quand elle sentit derrière ses genoux l'accoudoir du canapé, elle se laissa tomber et l'entraîna dans sa chute, ne cessant pas un instant de l'embrasser avec une ardeur nouvelle – un besoin d'assouvir une envie trop grande, trop forte, qui débordait et qui les amenait dans un maelstrom de sentiments inqualifiables –.

Son corps était déjà brûlant et impatient au point que le moindre de ses effleurements avaient le don de la rendre folle. La tempête qui régnait dehors n'était rien comparé à ce qui se passait à l'intérieur d'elle.

Ses ongles laissèrent leur trace sur le dos finement musclé et il grogna dans son cou qu'il martyrisait de ses dents et de sa langue. Erza gémit sous ses attaques, autant par son bassin se mouvant dans un rythme rapide et profond que par sa bouche qui parcourait sa peau exposée. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour sur le sofa – et ce ne serait sans doute pas la dernière fois – mais c'était bien la première fois que c'était aussi intense. Aussi puissant. Et aussi _bon_.

Elle sentait chaque friction s'éponger dans tous ses membres. Sa respiration était devenue un peu irrégulière, son ventre se contracta et son dos se cambra, ses cuisses se serrant davantage autour de la taille masculine. Sa voix s'était éteinte dans le fond de sa gorge et ses doigts relâchèrent peu à peu les cheveux qui sentaient bon le shampoing.

Gerald releva son visage de son cou, les joues un peu rosies et le regard sombre. Son souffle balaya sa mâchoire. Et puis il descendit. Une ligne humide se traça, dérapa vers ses seins aux mamelons durcis, épousa la ligne de son ventre avant d'atteindre ses hanches.

« On devrait aller se coucher, murmura-t-elle entre deux respirations plus profondes. On se lève tôt tous les deux et- _juste là, oui. »_

Ses dents mordirent son poing pour étouffer ses gémissements alors qu'elle saisissait à nouveau la chevelure désordonnée. Une onde, plus forte cette fois, la fit se tendre. Elle sentit son sourire contre l'intérieur de sa cuisse droite – arrogant et taquin –. Erza tira sur les fils bleus et il grogna, ses yeux venant se planter directement dans les siens. Alors il plana au dessus d'elle, la pointe de ses cheveux effleurant son front recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur.

Le bout de ses doigts dessina les contours de ses membres avec une douceur mesquine. Elle s'apprêta à protester mais un baiser l'en empêcha, écho à la promesse qu'il susurra dans le creux de son oreille.

« Ne pense pas que j'en ai fini avec toi, lâcha-t-il alors d'un ton brut. Je compte bien t'avoir entièrement pour moi cette nuit. »


End file.
